


[Podfic] Kings and Queens and Jokers, Too

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Challenge: multipodicity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Public Display of Affection, Repod, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of astolat's fic "Kings and Queens and Jokers, Too." Recorded for multipodicity. Check of podfics of this same story by weimar27 and fishpatrol!</p><p>Summary: "Yeah, you boys nailed that trickster <i>real</i> good," Bobby said, dry as dust.</p><p>File Length & Size:<br/>with music: (16.9 MB || 00:29:28)<br/>without music: (16.5 MB || 00:28:46)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Kings and Queens and Jokers, Too

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kings and Queens and Jokers, Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164460) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Kings and Queens and Jokers Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250073) by [weimar27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimar27/pseuds/weimar27). 



**Title:** [Kings and Queens and Jokers, Too](http://archiveofourown.org/works/164460)  
 **Author:** astolat  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** explicit  
 **Summary:** "Yeah, you boys nailed that trickster _real_ good," Bobby said, dry as dust.  
 **File Length & Size**  
with music: (16.9 MB || 00:29:28)  
without music: (16.5 MB || 00:28:46)

 **Download Link:**  
right click  & save as: [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Kings%20and%20Queens%20and%20Jokers,%20Too%20%5bwith%20music%5d%20mp3.mp3) with music, [mp3 without music](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Kings%20and%20Queens%20and%20Jokers,%20Too%20%5bno%20music%5d%20mp3.mp3)

Both mp3 versions are now up at the archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/kings-and-queens-and-jokers-too-1).

To listen to a streaming version, simply click through the mp3 links or visit the LJ post.

 

I recorded this for the multipodicity challenge. Check out recordings of this same fic by [weimar27](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/kings-and-queens-and-jokers-too-0) and [fishpatrol](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/kings-and-queens-and-jokers-too-audiobook)!

Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1148223.html), [mulitpodicity](http://multipodicity.livejournal.com/15120.html)


End file.
